The following patent literature 1 is considered as prior art in the present technical field. Paragraph 0029 in the specification of this publication describes, “the electric charge caused by light in an infrared region is contained as noise in signals SR, SG and SB which are output from a solid-state image pickup element 10. Therefore, when the signals SR, SG and SB are used as they are to constitute a color image, correct color reproducibility cannot be obtained. In the structure according to this embodiment, the signal processing unit 14 can perform processing to remove the components in the near-infrared light region from the output signals SR, SG and SB according to the output signal SIR which is from the pixels provided with near-infrared light filters.”